


A la recherche de la bague parfaite

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Fiancés [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Modern, Romance, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Deidara doit trouver la bague parfaite pour Temari et quel meilleur endroit que la bijouterie Hyuga.





	A la recherche de la bague parfaite

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Deidara marchait, non plutôt courait dans les rues de Tokyo. Il se rendait en direction de la bijouterie Hyuga, l'une des plus réputées de la ville.Il faut dire qu'ils ont les meilleurs yeux en ce qui concerne les bijoux et plus particulièrement les pierres. Ils pouvaient faire la différence entre du saphir blanc et du goshéniste, pour Deidara c'était la même chose. Il arriva finalement devant la porte de la boutique et poussa un soupire de satisfaction. Un crétin, du nom de Tobi, avait frappé à sa porte pour une enquête pour il ne savait trop quoi. L'individu avait été tenace, il avait fallut que Deidara menace d'appeler la police pour qu'il parte. Le professeur d'université détestait ces gens qui s'accrochaient à vous même lorsque vous leur aviez clairement fait comprendre que cela ne vous intéressait pas. Il avait rendez-vous avec la fille aînée de l'un des propriétaires de la boutique; Hinata Hyuga . Il pénétra dans le magasin et fut ravi de constater qu'il n'y avait personne.Il faut dire que la jeune fille lui avait conseillé de venir à cette heure-ci s'il voulait être plus tranquille. 

« Bonjour Deidara-san, le salua Hinata 

-Bonjour Hinata-chan, répondit-il.

Elle sortait de l'arrière-boutique et il remarqua que sa tenue était moins couvrante que d'habitude. En effet, comme elle était amie avec sa petite-amie il la voyait assez souvent. Elle était d'ailleurs la plus timide du groupe et portait toujours des vêtements amples qui ne montraient rien de son corps.Elle le vit la regarder étrangement et se mit à rougir violemment, comprenant que sa robe couleur violette ne passait pas inaperçue. Il se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle opte pour cette tenue. Comme si elle avait entendu sa question, Hanabi Hyuga, petite sœur de Hinata, apparut dans la pièce et en voyant le regarde étonné que le client lançait à son aînée décida de la taquiner un peu.

-Elle lui va bien n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait longtemps qu'elle l'a achetée mais elle a toujours refusé de la porter. Il a fallut que je la menace de la découper en petits morceaux pour qu'elle accepte de l'enfiler. Déclara-t-elle un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. 

-C'est vrai que cela te va bien Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan s'occupe bien de toi, approuva-t-il.

Juste après avoir dit cela, il sentit un regard noir dans son dos.Il devina sans grandes difficultés que celui qui le fixait comme s'il voulait le tuer n'était autre que le cousin des deux filles; Neji Hyuga. Deidara se retourna pas du tout impressionné par l'autre homme malgré que ce dernier mesurait six centimètres de plus que lui. 

-Grand frère Neji, Deidara-san sort avec Temari-san, le rassura sa cousine.

C'était une habitude qu'elle avait depuis l'enfance de l'appeler grand frère, cela ne surprenait que les gens de passage qui ne comprenaient plus le lien de parenté entre les deux Hyuga. Ne doutant pas de l'honnêteté de sa cousine, il quitta la pièce non sans un dernier regard menaçant pour le potentiel acheteur.

-Excuses-le, il est assez méfiant avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas, expliqua Hinata

-Je suppose qu'il l'est surtout avec les individus de sexe masculin, devina le blond.

Hinata ne le contredit pas puisqu'il avait raison. Les trois seuls qui étaient épargnés par ce traitement était Kiba Inuzuka , Shino Aburame, amis de la jeune fille et Rock Lee, ami de son cousin.

-Deidara-san, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux offrir à Temari-san comme bague de fiançailles ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton professionnel. 

-A vrai dire non pas du tout. Il faut dire qu'elle ne m'aide pas beaucoup, répondit-il.

En effet, Sabaku no Temari ne portait pratiquement jamais de bijoux.Elle avait peur de les perdre en mission de filature. Du coup, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il désirait . La vendeuse lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations et allait tout faire pour l'aider au mieux. 

-En quoi veux-tu que soit l'anneau ?, chercha-t-elle à savoir. 

-En argent, dit-il sûr de lui . 

Il trouvait que ce métal irait parfaitement sur sa chérie et il trouvait l'or trop voyant et vulgaire.

-C'est un bon début, cela élimine tous les anneaux qui ne sont pas en argent, sourit-elle.

Elle se déplaça ensuite vers les bagues avec un anneau argenté, et les sortie pour qu'ils les voient de plus près. Il les regarda les unes après les autres, le choix était immense lui rendant la tâche encore plus compliquée. 

-Difficile! Constata-t-elle en le voyant passer ses yeux sur les bijoux. 

-Pire que ça! Soupira-t-il

Il n'avait le droit qu' à une bague, il n'avait qu'une possibilité, il devait bien la choisir. En plus il était perfectionniste ce qui n'aidait pas. 

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, rit-elle en devinant pourquoi il avait des problèmes.

En effet, il voulait que la pierre précieuse soit de la couleur des yeux de sa bien aimée, oui mais voilà, les yeux de Temari étaient d'une couleur indescriptible, et qui apparemment n'avait pas d'équivalent dans les bijoux. 

-Attends, je dois en avoir d'autres, se rappela-t-elle . 

Elle se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique et après quelques minutes de recherches revint avec une boite verte foncée . 

-J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur à l'intérieur, dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte.

Il y découvrit des bagues argentées surmontées de joyaux verts de teintes variées. Hinata lui était ici d'un grand secours, le vert était bien la couleur la plus proche de celle des yeux de Sabaku no Temari, même s'il avait parfois vu qu'ils pouvaient prendre des reflets bleutés. Il les inspecta minutieusement, il était certain de trouver la bague parfaite. Elles étaient toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres, et il réalisa qu'acheter la bonne allait prendre du temps, heureusement pour lui il n'y avait pas d'autres clients et Hinata n'était pas pressée .   
-Prends tout ton temps, après tout on ne choisit ce genre de bijoux qu'une fois dans vie, lui rappela-t-elle.

Finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur la plus belle pierre qu'il n'ait jamais vu, comble du bonheur, sa couleur ressemblait parfaitement aux yeux de sa petite-amie. Hinata remarqua qu'il fixait la même bague depuis cinq minutes et devina qu'il l'avait trouvée.

-Chrysoprase, excellent choix, affirma-t-elle. 

-Chrysoprase,répéta-t-il mécaniquement comme un enfant apprenant un nouveau mot . 

Ce nom lui plaisait, tout comme la pierre qui la portait, à présent il en était certaine il avait découvert le Graal de son avenir .

-Oui s'il te plaît Hinata-chan, la remercia-t-il .

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi , j'aime beaucoup Temari-san alors comme ça j'ai un peu l'impression de participer à votre bonheur, expliqua-t-elle . 

-Oh mon dieu Hinata-chan, j'ignore la taille qu'il faudra pour l'anneau, comme elle ne porte pas de bague je ne sais pas son tour de doigt, se souvint-il horrifié . 

-Tu m'as fais peur à paniquer comme ça Deidara-san, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vu les mains de ta petite-amie si souvent que je sais exactement ce qu'il faudra, le rassura-t-elle .

Alors qu'il allait la remercier son portable se mit à sonner, il s'excusa, et s'aperçut qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS. « Nous arrivons bientôt devant la boutique des Hyuga, à cause d'une enquête !!! ». L'expéditeur n'était autre que Kankuro, le frère cadet de Temari.

-Temari et ses frère vont venir dans ta boutique, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?, se demanda-t-il nerveux . 

-Je crois que j'ai un plan, Deidara-san viens derrière le comptoir, et montes sur cet escabeau, je ferai croire que tu m'aidais, ordonna la fille Hyuga. 

Il fit comme elle lui avait dit, tout en ayant juste le temps de remettre les bague à leur place, et elle se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique pour déposer la boîte verte foncée. C'était là qu'elle était lorsqu' entra la fratrie Sabaku. 

-Bonjour ...Deidara, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?, l'interrogea sa chérie étonné de le voir là. 

-Bonjour Temari, j'aide Hinata-chan, elle voulait que je range des coffrets qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déposer là-haut, répondit-il calmement.

Il priait intérieurement qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas du mensonge car à ce petit jeu-là elle était plutôt forte.

-C'est adorable de ta part mais que faisais-tu dans le quartier, parce que je suppose qu'elle ne t'a pas appelé toi exprès, insista-t-elle . 

« Mince » pensa-t-il, le détective qui sommeillait en elle semblait bien éveillé.Qu'allait-il pouvoir répondre à cela ?

-Désolé c'est de ma faute grande sœur, je voulais qu'il m'achète des tubes de peinture qui me plaisaient depuis plusieurs semaines mais je n'ai jamais le temps d'aller à la boutique de Sai-san, alors comme il ne travaillait pas Deidara s'est proposé, mentit Gaara . 

Le blond resta sans voix, l'autre frère de son amoureuse avait raconté ça tout naturellement, sans tremblement dans la voix. Son mensonge était crédible puisqu'à quelques pas se situait une boutique d'art dirigée par Sai. Deidara avait de la chance que les deux frères l'aiment, ils venaient de lui sauver la vie deux fois aujourd'hui. 

-Mais je ne vois aucun tubes, où les as-tu mis ? Poursuivi sa blonde adorée.

Elle par contre avait décidé de le tuer, elle allait découvrir le poteau rose si elle continuait avec ses questions. 

-Finalement je n'en ai pas acheté car j'avais un doute sur les couleurs que tu m'avais demandé Gaara-kun, je suis désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, s'excusa-t-il pour de faux. 

-Comme je l'ai vu passé devant la vitrine je lui ai interpelé pour solliciter son aide, termina Hinata en revenant. 

Elle salua la fratrie, et leur demanda la raison de leur présence imprévue ici. 

-Nous sommes venus te prévenir qu'une voleuse de cristal rode en ville, elle se nomme Guren, et voici sa photo, alors si jamais tu la voyais appelle immédiatement la police.Nous enquêtons discrètement pour elle, l'informa Temari revenant à sa mission. 

-Merci beaucoup de me prévenir, je le dirai à mon père et mon oncle, ce sont eux qui gèrent la sécurité du magasin, dit la vendeuse en prenant la photo des mains de son amie. 

-A présent si plus personne n'a besoin de m'emprunter mon amoureux, et s'il a terminé de jouer les bons samaritains je voudrais bien aller dîner au restaurant avec lui, annonça Temari déterminée.

-Maintenant ? Répondit-il 

-Oui, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à ne pas pouvoir profiter de toi, après tout tu es mon amoureux, rappela-t-elle en appuyant longuement sur le mon. 

-Alors allons-y ne faisons pas attendre Temari Holmes, plaisanta-t-il. 

Ils quittèrent la bijouterie non sans un dernier regard complice du professeur avec les trois restés à l'intérieur. Deidara était fier de lui, il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver le lieu de la déclaration et tout serait parfait.


End file.
